


A Million Things

by cherishadamparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishadamparrish/pseuds/cherishadamparrish
Summary: Max needs to write a report but is unsure on who to write it on. After an explosive fight between Izzy and Jace, he runs off and finds where Alec has been sneaking off too and is surprised to find a very glittery warlock alongside him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby

Max huffed, trudging into the kitchen, quickly earning the attention of Jace and Izzy. He hoped Izzy wasn’t cooking and he hesitantly slumped over by the counter, Izzy raiding the fridge and Jace leaning across from him.

“What’s wrong? You look like Alec, you know, the time when he accidentally stepped on Church’s tail.”

Max whined. “Hodge is making me do homework.”

Izzy plopped down on the counter next to her brother whilst biting into an apple. “But you usually like the readings Hodge gives you.”

“I know but it’s not readings, it’s a _report_. I’ve got to write on someone in my life. So I can’t even write on something _cool_ like superheroes or something.” 

“Why write on fictional super heroes” Jace cut in. “When I’m sitting right here? I’m like the modern day hero.”

“Superhero?” Izzy snorted. “More like super delusional.”

Jace ignored her and continued. “Well if you’re doing a report,” Jace grinned cheekily. “You should probably do one on me. How many times have I saved the world now?”

Izzy quirked her eyebrow, irked. “You mean _we_  right? Max, the only thing you’d be interviewing is Jace’s big ego, I however have a little more personality.”

“Personality? I’m the embodiment of personality! Someone’s taking over the world? Don’t worry you’ve got Jace: awesome demon slayer and can tell a good joke  _while_ slaying.”

“That’s not personality, that’s stupidity!”

“Guys,” Max cut in, his eyes darting back and forth between his brother and sister. “I don’t-”

“Stupidity? You know what’s stupid? Turning Simon into a rat,  _that’s_ stupid.”

Izzy hissed, her dark eyes getting darker. “I didn’t hand him the drink,” She said aggravated. “He took it himself, I was just there.”

“Sitting on the sidelines as usual.” Jace deadpanned. 

The moment the words flew out of his mouth, Jace froze because rule number one of living with Lightwoods was that you didn’t want to make Izzy mad. Her anger wasn’t like Alec’s, he was cold and calm and collected, her’s was more explosive; like a blinding light that set everything on fire. 

Max ran out of the kitchen when he heard a plate smash against the wall, Jace barely dodging the silverware and a small yelp escaping his lips. He stomped through the door, hoping they’d realize he was angry and that they’d stop. He wondered if they realized just how alike they were, they never argued like this with Alec, and whenever Alec was upset they’d usually apologize right away. Mostly because Alec was usually right and he could hold grudges like there was no tomorrow. Max didn’t like yelling, it always remind him of his parents and he hated when they were arguing. It made the walls shake. 

He wasn’t sure where he was going, he never really left the institute by himself before, but he’d been to the park before with his siblings so that’s where he headed. He always loved the park because everyone was happy and laughing and they hadn’t all done that together in a long time. Max wasn’t dumb. He knew something bad was happening, or coming and it was dragging on everyone’s hearts. He never really saw much of his sister anymore, Jace was busy with Clary and he  _never_ saw Alec. Sometimes when Max would be lying awake, he’d hear someone sneak out (he’d peek out the window to see it was Alec). Alec wasn’t as quiet as he’d like to think and he always wondered where he wandered off to. Sometimes he thought about following him but he knew he’d lose him in the dark, and if Alec ever found out… he’d yell at him. Or worse.  _Ignore him._  Max had been trailing along the sidewalk, his thoughts swimming around his family and this dumb project,  _maybe he could write about his mother._  He scrunched his nose. What would he say? _Mom makes really yummy pasta but her and my dad argue a lot and make the walls shake._  He sighed, the grey clouds creating a shadow of doubt. He didn’t even realized he had passed the park before he bumped into pole, the bar tapping his forehead. He stumbled back, wincing as he rubbed at the hit and glared at the inanimate object. Still after a glaring contest between him and the pole, a small smile was coaxed out of him because he just _ran into a pole._  He tilted his head and peered up at the sky when he felt a small drop plop onto his nose. And another on his cheek. And another directly on top of his head of dark curls. Rain. He smiled wider but a shiver involuntarily wracked his body; He’d forgotten to grab a coat during Izzy and Jace’s temper tantrum. A few feet away, a small cafe was delicately place. He didn’t have any money, but it looked warm and cozy and he ran inside, silently wishing he’d brought his manga.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that the walls were coated in bright yellows and oranges and scattered around the room were random trinkets and toys. This was the coolest coffee shop ever! And he didn’t even like coffee. 

The second thing he noticed was a very bright, very glittery man. His hair was up (how did he even do that?) and he was talking to the man across from him, Max only able to see a ratted mess of black hair, very much like his own. The glittery man had a wide smile and he was wearing… make up? He had purple color on his eyelids and Max briefly wondered if he knew that crayons were suppose to be used on paper. But the weirdest part about him, were his eyes. They looked exactly like Church’s eyes but were a deep green, with speckles of gold scattered across. If he were an artist like Clary, Max would’ve drawn them. The glittery man was a warlock, what was a warlock doing in this cafe? Was this a downworlder cafe? A sudden surge of panic rose,  _because he was still new at Shadowhunting, he didn’t know how to fight yet!_

He was busy analyzing the couple and thinking about quick escape routes when he heard a familiar voice. He saw that the man, facing the glittery stranger, was speaking, his jaw jumping up and down and he could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Alec’s. Confused and intrigued, he moved to sit in a chair by the corner of the small cafe, trying to get a better view of the two. He was now, slightly to the left of their table, Alec in his peripheral vision and facing the glittery man. He yanked the menu off of the table, briefly yearning for the hot chocolate specials (there was chocolate on them, and whip cream) and peered over the cover at the two. It was most definitely Alec. He was wearing a dark, black shirt. Not a ratty sweater but a real shirt. He never knew why Izzy and Jace always bugged Alec about his sweaters, sometimes Alec would let Max wear them when he was cold and they were so _comfy_ and _warm._ The weirdest thing though was that Alec was laughing. And smiling. Why was Alec smiling and laughing with a downworlder? Warlocks were bad. He zoned into their conversation, ignoring the guilt pooling in his gut for eavesdropping, but he was curious and it was obvious that Alec wasn’t going to tell him.

“-got three of them? No fair, I don’t even have one!” The glittery man grumbled teasingly. He sounded nice, not bad. He thought a warlock’s voice would sound more dark and scratchy.

“Yeah, Jace and Izzy you met, plus a younger brother Max.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Jace is an idiot but he’s got a really good heart and good intentions, er most of the time. And Izzy, you’d really like her. She’s really into all that fashion and make up stuff,” Alec crinkled his nose, his eyes shining. “You guys could probably share. But she wears higher heels than you, she could probably kill someone with them, I don’t know how she walks in them.” Magnus laughed heartily and Alec continued animatedly. Max hadn’t seen him like this in a long time. He used to talk like this with Jace. Not so much anymore. Jace never really listened. “And Max, he’s the youngest but he’s probably the smartest out of all of us. He’s always reading and he’s really outgoing and he’s absolutely brilliant.” Max felt a sudden flood of affection for his brother and smiled giddily into the menu. He’s always secretly thought that maybe Alec didn’t like him as much as Izzy or Jace. The fact that he did and thought he was  _brilliant_ , made Max’s mind turn into millions of stars. Alec was grinning widely and the glittery man was smiling too, looking soft and kind and not bad one bit. Maybe warlocks weren’t _so_  bad. 

Max didn’t know this strange man but he knew that the man was making his brother smile and Alec almost never smiled anymore. 

He sat stationed at the table, ignoring the glances from the employees, and listened intently before both of them had got up and left. From far away they looked like friends, but Max could see the affection rolling in their eyes and it was the same looked that was in Jace’s eyes when he looked at Clary. It was the same look that Alec had when he looked at Max. He looked at where the couple had been a mere few minutes ago and he realized that the whole time his brother hadn’t said one thing about himself.  _Well,_  Max thought,  _how is the glittery man suppose to be friends (or something?) with his brother if he knew nothing about him?_  An idea sparked in his mind and he knew who he was doing his report on.

* * *

The next few days he spent writing the report, tongue darting out of his mouth in concentration. The days following that, he spent lingering outside of the coffee shop. He had no idea where the glittery man would be, but if he’d come here once, he’d come again right? He noticed that Alec looked happier too. Sometimes when they were all eating dinner together, he wouldn’t be paying attention and he’d smile a little. Jace would wipe the smile off of his face and fling silverware. He still had a small bruise sported on his cheek from his last argument with Izzy. They’d been furious with Max when he had gotten home. He hated being yelled at.

He sat near the door of the cafe, every few days, obscured from the view, just in case Alec had came, and watched. A few hours a couple of days and he hadn’t seen the glittery man at all. He groaned. There was only so much manga he could read before a wave of boredom would flood through his system and drench his nerve endings. He nearly cried out in joy when he saw the familiar face strutting towards the door, and shot up, his legs still stiff and papers clutched in his left hand. The glittery man walked in and Max followed.

The glittery man had ordered and judging by the long wait, it had been something complicated. He wish he could drink things here. Everything smelt really good. He walked up to him, as the glittery man was waiting, texting someone on his phone. He lightly tugged on the man’s pants.

“Um, excuse me?”

Magnus looked down and jumped. “I realize the pants are nice but trying to pull mine off won’t get you a free pair.”

“You’re that glittery warlock!”

Magnus barked out a laugh, his eyes glinting. “And who am I speaking to?”

“I’m Max.” His right hand shot out. “I’m Alec’s brother.”

“Magnus Bane.” Magnus shook Max’s hand as his eyes widened, probably because he didn’t account to meet his friend’s (boyfriend? best friend?) younger brother. “Or as you so eloquently put, ‘Glittery Warlock’” He snickered. 

“I saw you two, the other day. And I listened.” He flushed, a little embarrassed. “And Alec talked about me and Izzy and Jace but he didn’t really talk about himself.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, either impressed that Max had noticed too or completely confused as to where Max was going with this, Max wasn’t sure. 

“And well.” He lifted his left hand, still clutching his report, 4 scattered sheets of Alec. “If you want to date my brother, this is him.”

Magnus beamed, his whole face lighting up. “You’ve written about him?”

Max nodded, utterly impressed with himself,  _he spent so long on it._  “Yup! This is a guide to know Alec. Things he’s scared of and funny stories and his favourite foods and ways to show him that you like him.”

“Oh my.” Magnus gently grasped the sheets, as if they’d ripped the moment he touched them. “Wow thank you.” He looked up at Max, genuinely touched. “He must be really lucky to have a brother like you.”

Max flushed slightly and he suddenly knew how Alec felt. “Sometimes Alec is weird and nobody really gets him and sometimes he’s mean but he’d do anything for us and I’d do anything for him.  _He’s my big brother._ ”

And after all the time he spent writing and planning and waiting, he knew it was worth it the moment he saw emotion flit through Magnus’ eyes, encompassing anything and everything. 

* * *

Max was crouched down by the fire, avidly reading another manga that Clary had gotten him (Clary was always getting him animes. _She was awesome_ ). Alec had “went for a walk” hours ago, probably on another date again, and his sister was watching a movie with Simon. A good movie too! Something about superheros but they’d kicked him out. Max wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just let him sit on the couch with them, he wouldn’t even make any noise. He didn’t realize he’d been so tired until he dozed off, comic book dropping to the floor, the fire warming his toes.

* * *

He woke back up when he felt himself being carried. It was dark, the hallway was silent, other than the footsteps creaking, and he realized that they were headed towards his bedroom. His eyes fluttered droopily, he was  _really tired,_  and the arms wrapped around him tightened slightly. He felt the small puffs of breath on his forehead and looked up, struggling to adjust to the darkness. 

“Jace?” He grumbled sleepily.

“Close.” The figure laughed.

Oh. Alec.

“What’re you doin’?” Max slurred.

“Go back to sleep. You were passed out on the chair when I got home. Thought you might like your bed a little more.”

Max smiled against Alec’s chest. “How was your date.” He was too exhausted to care that he just revealed that he a) knew Alec was secretly dating someone and b) presumably knew who he was dating. He expected his brother to deny everything, and stutter out a terrible excuse for why he’d been out so much. Alec was a terrible liar, he always looked so guilty while he did it and Max felt bad for him. 

Alec hummed and Max felt the vibrations against his cheek. They’d gotten to Max’s bedroom and Alec plopped him down on his comforter, before wrapping the blankets around him. “It was good.” Alec crouched beside Max and Max turned towards him.

“You’re not surprised that I know?”

“Nah.” Alec smiled. He’d been doing that a lot more lately. “Magnus told me about you meeting him.”

“You’re not angry are you?”

“By the angel, of course not!” His eyes crinkled at the corners and his blue eyes were alight.” His gaze softened. “And he told me about what you gave him. I can’t-I can’t believe you would do something like that.”

Max grinned, his smile wide and sleepy. “You liked it?”

Alec was stroking his hand through Max’s hair, lulling him into bliss, making him more tired by the second. “I absolutely loved it.”

Max grinned, sleep wearing down on his willpower to stay awake, but he wanted this moment to last forever.

“You won’t tell anyone yet right?” Alec whispered. “I’m still working on it.”

“I promise. But they’d still love you. Magnus isn’t bad.” His words were starting to slur again but he desperately wanted to hear what Alec had to say because it had been so long since they talked one on one, like this. But his eyes were arguing with his mind, and they started to feel paramountly heavy.

“I love you Max.”

He opened his eyes one last time, relishing in the admiration and pride and overwhelming amount of love and he smiled back because it was _so worth it._

“Love you too Alec.” And he succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing scene of Alec learning that Magnus bumped into Max the other day.

Alec heard him before he saw him, and a few seconds passed before Magnus trampled into the booth across from him, papers flying in his hands. Alec waved gently, quirking a brow at Magnus’ disarray, and trying not to focus too hard on the small stack of papers that were flipped over in front of him. Magnus stood and hovered over the table, kissing Alec on the nose, before slumping back down. His excitement was dizzying and contagious and Alec could feel his nerves light on fire.

“So.” Magnus clasped his hands together, and Alec raised his brow at the pure giddiness rolling off of Magnus. “You’re never going to guess who I ran into yesterday.”

“Does it have something to do with that suspicious stack of papers? Are you planning on telling me what those are about or am I going to have to sift through them the first opportunity I get?”

Magnus lightly tapped Alec’s nose affectionately. “I ran into a certain Lightwood.”

“You’re making a big fuss over Izzy? She didn’t bother you did she? Oh by the angel.” He pushed his face into his hands, feeling his face heating up. “She didn’t say anything embarrassing did she? I knew I shouldn’t have told her about our relationship so soon…” He groaned. “I’m sorry-”

“Alec, darling,” His eyes were twinkling. “I ran into a much shorter, much more male Lightwood.”

Alecs head shot up, his eyes bugging out, his hands no longer clutching his head but placed on the table in front of him.

“ _Max?_  What were _you_  doing with Max? Wha-”

Magnus hummed, placing his hands on top of Alec’s, rubbing figure eights with his thumb. “I came to get a drink, something obscenely sugary that your tastebuds wouldn't appreciate, and he was here, waiting for me. Apparently he ran into us on our little outing and the little nephilim did some spying.”

“ _What? What was he even doing out here by himself?_   What did he say? Did he know we were…” He trailed off, unsure and his eyes dimming just a bit. He hadn’t told Max yet, he wanted to tell him at the right time, preferably in person where he could explain himself. He was young and impressionable and Alec wasn’t sure what he thought about the idea of his brother dating a male, warlock. 

Magnus smiled warmly, mirth lingering in his gaze. “He seemed very okay with it to me.” He pushed the papers towards Alec, they were still flipped over, white and blank. “He made this for me.”

Alec lifted his hands and hesitantly lifted the sheets, his gaze flitting towards Magnus. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, he didn’t think Max would scrawl derogatory names across the page or openly express his distaste. Alec wasn’t really sure what he was expecting at all.

But he knew what he wasn’t expecting to see was some sort of report, about him. The first paragraph that jumped at him was:

_And he hates spiders! Don’t mention them. Don’t make fun of him. One time there was a spider in the corner of the bathroom and Alec refused to come into the house until we disinfected everything. He was jumpy the rest of the week._

It was some sort of writing. About him.

“I don’t... understand.” Alec was skimming through the sheet, his eyes hanging on every word, his hands glued to the pages.

“Well darling, when he heard how our topic of conversation mostly revolved your siblings, he thought that I should know more about you… if I wanted to date you. I’ve read the whole thing. Multiple times.”

Alec wasn’t listening, his eyes glued to the page, absorbed in reading the thoughts that swirled around in Max’s creative brain. Thoughts about _him_. 

_Alec loves pasta. Especially my mom’s. But since you’re not my mom, I have a small list of other foods that you can buy that Alec would really like: Pears, mashed potatoes, bagels and frozen yogurt. But he hates vegetables with cheese._

* * *

_Sometimes Alec is really shy and doesn’t really know how to express himself, but he has little habits that let you know that he cares:_

_\- When I was younger and it was stormy, he would sing this song that would always make me feel better. When I feel upset now, he starts humming quietly and it always makes me feel brighter._

_\- He always makes sure that you’ve eaten something. Since my mom and dad are out a lot, he’s always stocking the fridge (even though he hates grocery shopping) and pre makes meals just in case._

_\- When Izzy falls asleep after watching a movie, he always puts warm quilts over her and kisses her on the cheek._

_\- When I feel really sad, I find random mangas lying around (ones that I wanted for months) and Alec never admits it but I know it was him._

_\- Sometimes when someone’s upset, Alec hugs us but it’s not like a normal person hug. He wraps his arms around you and squeezes tight and he always smells like mint and soap. And he never pulls away first. Never._

* * *

_Alec is really silly, sometimes when he’s cooking he gets food on his face and then smears food on everyone’s faces. Be careful with him in your kitchen! He always starts the food fights (he always says it’s Jace but I know better)._

* * *

_Alec gets really sad, sometimes the sadness never goes away, not even when Izzy hugs him. Alec always says he likes to be alone when he’s sad but don’t listen to him! No one likes to be alone when they’re sad. Give him big hugs and make him laugh and put him in a warm sweater. He loves sweaters._

* * *

The passages ranged from short little tips to his favourite color to small stories about when he tried teaching Max archery once or the time he accidentally brought two cats to the institute. Maybe Max read Alec like he read his books. Alec just didn't think he was that easy to read. Or maybe his brother had just taken the time to peel everything away. Alec’s eyes darted everywhere, trying to read everything all at once. Embarrassingly enough, he forgot that Magnus was still there until he felt him slide into the booth, alongside him.

“I’ve been alive for so long and I must say, this was one of the cutest things I’d ever read in my life.” His warmth breath was caressing Alec’s ears and Alec surged with happiness, what with Magnus and Max encompassing him, and grabbed Magnus’ cheeks to kiss him breathlessly.

“What was that for?” Magnus breathed heavily, trying to get some air back into his lungs after they separated.

“I just-I just can’t believe this. I mean-I knew he looked up to Jace, I mean who wouldn’t, right? But he just- I-” Alec was at a loss for words, he couldn’t place just how irrevocably incredible he felt. Magnus by his side and Max in his heart; he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Warmth rushed through his body and the fact that his younger brother, had done something like this for him, something so personable and kind and  _genuine,_  made Alec forget what pain or unhappiness or fear was. What it _felt_  like. 

“I didn’t realize he- that he paid attention to me.”

Magnus murmured beside him, placing kisses on his jaw, and Alec was too content to care that they were in a public place.

“I want to introduce you two.” Warmth was spreading in Alec’s chest, making him incredibly warm despite the slight chill of the cafe. “Formally I mean.”

“I’d be honored. I think I’m in love with him already. You Lightwoods are going to be the death of me.”

Alec’s face broke out into an ear splitting smile.

“Careful Alec,” Magnus teased. “Your face might freeze that way.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile wider, his cheeks hurting.

The papers were sprawled across the table messily and Alec leaned into Magnus.

“Now where do I go to find a guide about you?”

“Alas, my friends are too lazy for that, I would have to write it myself. Maybe I’ll include pictures. Oh and glitter. It would be the best looking book out there.”

Alec sighed, his face holed in Magnus’ shoulder, and he could feel Magnus shifting slightly, moving closer towards Alec’s ear. Tantalizing and alluring and forcing Alec to peer up at him.

Magnus’ eyes glowed, amusement ingrained in his smile. “So… umbrellas?"


End file.
